


unicycle

by howelllesters



Series: askfics [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Circus, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Stressed Phil Lester, Surprises, Thoughtful Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howelllesters/pseuds/howelllesters
Summary: Phil might not realise he needs a night off, but Dan does.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: askfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769077
Kudos: 3





	unicycle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'unicycle', from unicyclesandphan.

Dan had been watching Phil intently for over ten minutes now, ignoring the show he was watching, laptop abandoned next to him on the sofa, and he didn’t like what he saw.

Every so often, Phil’s head would just fall into his hands, and he’d heave a sigh so big it looked as though he were carrying the world on his shoulders. Then he’d run his fingers through his increasingly messy hair, blink a few times, and carry on going through the paperwork in front of him.

He hadn’t even noticed Dan staring at him, furiously chewing his lip trying to work out how to fix this. Phil had just been in his own little bubble for over an hour now, sorting through bank statements and spreadsheets and printouts, and Dan wanted to help more than anything, but he had no clue what was going on, and he was almost certain he’d just end up irritating Phil, no matter how many times Phil would insist he was fine.

“I think I’m just going to head down to the bank, talk to someone and get this straightened out,” Phil announced suddenly, and Dan’s head snapped to the television set so quickly he hurt his neck.

“Cool,” Dan said, trying to sound casual as he turned to Phil again. “Want me to come with?”

“No, it’s all good,” Phil said, smiling a little as he stood up, even if it didn’t reach his exhausted eyes. “But thanks.”

“Anytime,” Dan reminded him, as Phil leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “How long do you think you’ll be?”

“Maybe a few hours?” Phil shrugged. It was a Tuesday afternoon, so town wasn’t likely to be heaving, but he couldn’t be certain. God, Phil hoped it wouldn’t be busy. All he really needed right now was to get this mess straightened out and then curl up with a good film and a boyfriend.

“Okay, see you in a bit,” Dan smiled at him, and then Phil was gone, trudging out the door, head down and hands jammed in his pockets.

For a few moments, Dan just sat there, wondering what on earth he was supposed to do. Phil rarely needed fixing like this. He had his moments, sure, he was only human, but he’d been tired and stressed for weeks now, and it was getting critical. Dan knew he wasn’t sleeping well, could feel him tossing and turning next to him every night, and it wasn’t just the mix-up with his accounts today, it was so much more, and action needed to be taken.

Phil needed a distraction. He wasn’t a sit-down-and-discuss-your-feelings kind of a person like Dan. He just needed his mind taking off everything.

Fingers twitching towards his laptop, the source of all answers, Dan got to work.

* * *

“Please tell me where we’re going,” Phil sighed again, and Dan very nearly caved once more, but he was determined to stay strong.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Dan just told him again, settling for a wink given that he couldn’t kiss him the way he wanted to on such a packed train.

“Will I like it?” Phil asked half-heartedly.

Truth be told, he was worn out. The trip to the bank had taken over three hours, with the issue remaining unresolved, and then he’d arrived home ready to change in his pyjamas atrociously early for a night of cuddling, only to find Dan pushing him straight back out of the door into a waiting taxi, suitcase in hand.

“Don’t you trust me?” Dan asked, and Phil rolled his eyes.

“Sometimes,” he muttered, letting his head slide onto Dan’s shoulder.

“You’re going to love it,” Dan assured him, shifting his shoulder a little to nudge Phil. “And I promise this train journey only takes an hour or so.”

“I can’t believe I let you drag me out of our lovely calm apartment to catch a train at rush hour,” Phil huffed, thankful at least for the crowd that was allowing them to blend in with everyone else. “I must really love you.”

“You must,” Dan said happily, refraining from pressing a kiss to Phil’s hair. “Now stop moaning.”

* * *

The lights were too bright and the screams were too loud and there were people everywhere, and it was absolutely perfect.

“I love you,” Phil informed Dan, and he’d lost count of how many times he’d said that over the last few hours.

“I love you too,” Dan said happily, squeezing his hand. “What do you want to do next? Another go on that ride, or do you want me to try and win you that giant elephant?”

“What makes you think I couldn’t win the giant elephant for myself?” Phil asked indignantly, but his eyes were bright as he looked at Dan, cheeks flushed with cold air and pleasure, and Dan was momentarily breathless at the sight.

This was his Phil, this was the Phil he knew and adored, the one with a sparkle in his eyes and a giggle behind every word. The one who played footsie with him on the ferris wheel and held his hand during the mini circus acts, the one holding the biggest mound of pink candyfloss right now and looking at Dan like he was the world.

“Your aim is terrible,” Dan reminded him, abruptly pulling him closer by wrapping an arm around his waist and steering them towards the stall where a few other people were attempting to knock tin cans down. “And you have candyfloss.”

“I do,” Phil grinned, taking another bite then kissing Dan, his lips sugary and freezing cold, and Dan could’ve stolen him away from the funfair to their hotel room there and then, but he resisted, figuring they had time. They had all night. An entire night of forgetting everything but each other.

“So we’re going for the elephant, yes?” Dan checked, handing over a fiver to the girl behind the stall, who laughed at Phil’s eager nod. “This is going to cost me way more than it’s worth.”

Phil just grinned at him again, and an hour later they were wandering back to their hotel room, stuffed elephant tucked under Phil’s arm, Dan thirty quid worse off, and their hearts so light they felt like they might float away.


End file.
